


Bye Bye Baby Blue

by V07225



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Angel Hastur, Aziraphale and Crowley Met Before The Fall (Good Omens), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: 儿童文学，堕天之前的故事，没谈起来的小学生恋爱，丧逼天使哈斯塔戏份挺多。“你一定不知道，我为你造了一片全宇宙最美的星空。等你到了地球上，不管在哪，只要一抬头就能看见满天繁星，那是我送给你的礼物。”
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Bye Bye Baby Blue

**1-从来都是好天气**

那天是个好天气。

自最开始以来，每一天都是好天气。雨、雪和雷电还没有被创造出来，洪水海啸地震飓风这样的自然灾害还要过个几百年才会出现。

那时候人类也还没出现，他们还没有用几千年的时间把自己锁进大大小小高低不一的水泥盒子和玻璃盒子，尚未掌握一切关于剥削与压迫的卑劣计俩。没有人会深更半夜坐在屏幕前给自己冲一杯黑咖啡，所以也不会有人这个时候站出来说：“多好的天气啊，别工作了，我们去郊游吧！”

——这话是克鲁利说的。

他说这话的时候扯了一朵云，试图用它来扎头发。

“去哪？”哈斯塔问。这是个身材瘦高的天使，头发颜色近乎纯白，有漂亮的黑眼睛。他说话永远慢吞吞的，像是在琢磨什么让其深陷其中但又毫无价值的东西。

“我也不知道，哪儿都一样。”克鲁利耸耸肩，“我们可以从这朵云走到那朵云，然后是那朵、那朵、那朵，还有最——远处那朵。”

然后他转过头，笑得像个傻子：“还挺有意思的。”

哈斯塔肩膀向下垮：“一点意思都没有。我们还是去工作吧。”

红头发天使喉咙里发出一阵特别惆怅又愤懑的呻吟，磨着牙把抱怨碾碎在舌头尖儿上：“我一点都不喜欢工作，你也不喜欢。”

“工作真没意思。”哈斯塔的面部表情相当苦闷，他慢吞吞地说，“其他事情也没意思，什么都很没意思。”

克鲁利咂咂嘴。这话说得没错。到处都是白花花的，哪儿都一样，他们每天确实没什么有趣的事情可以做。但这只是目前——他从高级天使们那里听说了一些消息，一些让人感到振奋期待的消息。

“我听说全能之主打算造一个叫地球的玩意儿，上边会有沙漠、高山、河流，祂还打算造一座花园。花园里会有各种植物，动物，还有人类。”红头发天使冲同伴露出傻乎乎的笑容，“听着怪有意思的，我们以后可以去那玩儿。”

哈斯塔眨巴眨巴眼睛：“什么是人类？花园是什么？它们长什么样？”

“我不知道，但一定很酷。”

每名天使在诞生时都被上帝赐予了一点小礼物，一些特殊品质，一些美德。

克鲁利被赋予一些并不能称之为“智慧”的小聪明，以及好奇心。他爱死了莫名其妙闪现在自己脑子里的古怪想法，并认为这些想法一定会让世界变得更酷、更有意思。他曾提议让每朵云的颜色都不一样，还认为风应该学会语言，它们应该可以开口说话。

这样，他就可以在傍晚时站在风里说：“嘿，风，你好啊！明天天气怎么样？”

而风会回答：“嗨，克鲁利，见到你真高兴！明天依旧是个好天气！我可以去你头发里玩一会儿吗？”

他为这些想法做了一份非常用心的提案，在某天胸有成竹地把它递给上级——上级没批。

于是直到现在风还是只会发出“呜呜呜呜”的声音。

而哈斯塔被赋予的礼物是“耐心”。

他的确是个相当有耐心的天使，这一点让克鲁利很佩服。那段时间实在算不上有趣，世界上还什么都没有，宇宙只有一个大概雏形。数量众多的天使每天穿着白袍子飞来飞去，在云朵、星轨和更远的地方忙碌，在框架和雏形上填充血肉、修缮细节。

没有人告诉他们为什么要这样做、这些工作的意义在哪里，或者有什么回报。他们只知道这是神圣意志和神圣计划的一部分，而神圣意志，是不允许被质疑的。

“神圣意志”在克鲁利脑子里画了好几个问号，他总会忍不住去问问题，哪怕永远得不到回答。

而哈斯塔不会。哈斯塔从来不会。

即使相当缺乏工作热情和生活激情——事实上克鲁利觉得哈斯塔脑子里根本就没有“激情”这个东西——但他永远会耐心把工作做完，没有抱怨，从不瞎问，不会捣乱，也不偷懒。

他就是耷拉着眉毛和嘴角，挂着满脸惆怅烦闷，默默干活、一声不吭。

克鲁利觉得这个样子的哈斯塔看起来有点可怜。

当时他不知道的是，在几千年之后，车水马龙高楼林立的人类城市里涌现出了不计其数的“哈斯塔”。同样的惆怅烦闷，同样的缺乏激情。他们被称为“白领”，或被调侃为“社畜”。

克鲁利和哈斯塔最近的工作是造星星。他们这个造星小组的上级是利古尔，一名皮肤黝黑的高级天使，对待工作非常认真严谨。

他们晃晃悠悠地走向工作场所，克鲁利一双大眼睛四处乱转——然后他看到了另一队从旁边经过的天使。

那群天使行色匆匆，不知道是要去做什么，额头上闪耀着荣光，看起来特别严肃圣洁不苟言笑。是那种一板一眼的、教科书一样的“天使”，无聊至极。

克鲁利挑着眉毛咂咂嘴，感觉相当失望。然后他在那群天使中发现了一个身影——一个浅金色头发的天使，他在笑。

克鲁利放慢了脚步。

那天使个子不高，有云团一样饱满圆润的身体线条，眼睛是某种微妙的蓝色，特别亮。他不知道在和同伴们说些什么东西，脸上的笑容和善又机敏。可同伴们对此毫无兴趣，根本没在听。

蓝眼睛天使没得到任何回应。

他低下头抿了会儿嘴，然后又仰起脸继续微笑，似乎是找到了另一个自认为还不错的话题。

“你在看什么呢，我们要迟到了。”哈斯塔的声音死气沉沉。

“没什么。”克鲁利飞快回过头。

哈斯塔耸肩，用一种特别可悲又无奈的语气说：“你在撒谎，你刚刚在看他们。”

克鲁利放弃了。他说：“好吧，我在看他们。你知道刚刚走过去那群天使是干什么的吗？他们看着好像，嗯，呃——看起来好像，很——忙？”

“他们是权天使。”哈斯塔扭头看了一眼，无精打采，“我听说他们跟你说的那个什么‘地球’有关。全能之主会把他们中的一两个派到那儿去，看守一棵树。”

然后他悲戚戚地眨眨眼睛：“我不知道什么是‘树’。守着一棵树，没意思。”

克鲁利想了想，哼哼唧唧地发出几个鼻音：“我也想去守着一棵树。”

哈斯塔叹气。他每天都觉得同伴的脑子有点不太正常。

这绝对不是什么好兆头。

**2-流水线上的造星者**

那天利古尔的造星小组新造了两百颗星星。

克鲁利用白袍子把星星们兜起来，交给负责星体排列与运行的天使，星星在他的袍子里面闪光。

“这是什么？”星体排列小组的天使指着一颗星星，“它上面有好大一个洞。这批产品经过质检了吗？”

“这是艺术创作，信我，效果很好的。”克鲁利冲对方露出傻乎乎的自信笑容。

他才不会承认是自己工作时走了神，一不小心在星星上戳了个洞。再说这是个很酷的洞，洞口直径和洞穴走向充满了不可能性指引之下于偶然间产生的不可预计创造性想法，独一无二，不可复制。

“好吧。”对方接过这批星星，转身离开、一言不发。

在那之后这些星星会被放在既定位置、走上由星轨规划小组设计好的轨道，然后沿着轨道一圈一圈地运转。如果它想要偏离，或者哪里出了什么问题，星体维修小组的天使会第一时间飞过去让它回到正轨。

这就在冥冥之中注定过了一些悲剧的诞生。举个例子，有着炫目紫红色光晕的星星A爱上了颜色低调又朴素的浅绿色星星B，它们被造出来、被堆在克鲁利脚边，星星A这段时间里一直在紧张又兴奋地筹划它的告白。

然后它们被克鲁利用袍子兜着送到星体排列与运行组，又被倒进小推车送到星轨规划小组——在这一过程中，星星A在克鲁利的袍子里向星星B告白，然后它们飞速坠入爱河，在小推车里摇摇晃晃地度过了短暂又甜蜜的蜜月。

在那之后，天使们把星星A和星星B分别放上不同的星轨——它们之间现在的距离大概是四十二厘米，而轨道开始运行之后这距离将被扩大为四十二光年。

紫红色的星星A和浅绿色的星星B会在各自的轨道上运行下去，一圈一圈，永不相见，直到它们生命的终点。

所以总会有星星从自己的轨道上跳出来，它们想要去看看自己的爱人，或者朋友。星体维修组的工作内容就是阻止这些星星的出逃，把它们放回到正确轨道上，让永不相见之悲剧再一次上演。

但星体维修小组人手不是很足，所以偶尔还是会有那么几颗星星成功逃出来。这属于“意外情况”。

人类出现之后，他们认为这种“意外情况”一般预示着一场灾难，或者“有什么不得了的大事马上就要发生了”。

可事实上，它只意味着“星体维修小组这个月的工资又要被扣了”。

克鲁利回到他自己的岗位上时，哈斯塔已经领来了另一批造星材料——一些气体和固体，一些尘埃，一些可燃物质，以及零零碎碎的光斑——并开始了新一轮工作。

红头发天使觉得有点牙疼，他磨着后牙槽说：“哈斯塔，你就没打算休息一下吗？”

“我没什么其他事情可做，休息就是无所事事，无所事事特别无聊。”哈斯塔愁眉苦脸，抓一把造星材料握在手里。他愁眉苦脸地审视这团材料、愁眉苦脸地把它们揉捏在一起、愁眉苦脸地把两只手叠起来按了按搓了搓，最后愁眉苦脸地打了个响指——一颗又小、又扁、又坑坑洼洼的土黄色星球雏形静静躺在掌心。

“呃。”克鲁利说，“真丑。”

“全能之主没要求我们把它做得多好看。”哈斯塔无精打采，他把土黄土黄的小星球丢给克鲁利。

“这是创作，朋友，你得有灵感和激情。”

“我不知道什么是‘激情’。”

“那算了，没什么。”克鲁利舔舔上唇。向哈斯塔解释“什么是激情”会让人感到彻头彻尾的沮丧、挫败和精疲力竭。他歪着脑袋审视了一会儿这颗又小、又丑、又土、又坑坑洼洼的寒酸星球，然后把它变成棕色、用小手指在上面按了几个坑，又用指甲划出几道裂谷。

之后他捏了点细碎光斑洒在星球表面，又抓了把七零八碎的固体物质，把它们用气体粘在一起，在星球周围加了一圈闪着光的圆环。

克鲁利很满意，他笑着把头发撩到耳朵后面：“你看，现在看上去是不是好多了。”

“还是很丑。”哈斯塔说。

“嘿，我很受伤。”克鲁利抱怨。他把造好的星星小心翼翼放在一边：“不过没关系，这就是审美差异。我尊重你。”

“什么是审美差异？”哈斯塔又攥起一把材料，开始造另外一颗星星。它会丑得充满未知、充满不可能性和不可预料性，在一片混乱和混沌中通过“丑陋”来体现原始美的雏形。

红头发天使知道同伴并非真的对这个问题感兴趣，他只是无聊，需要说些闲话来打发时间。

不久之前哈斯塔还不是这样，那时候他工作态度和利古尔一样端正，关注“天堂之星”和“天使表率”定期票选，希望自己也能被选上，从来不会在工作时间开小差。但没办法，他的搭档是克鲁利，而克鲁利特别擅长撬开别人的嘴巴。于是没过多久，哈斯塔开始跟他的搭档有一搭没一搭地聊天。他觉得“聊天”其实也挺没意思的，但总比低头干活一言不发要好。

利古尔来的时候他们俩都会乖乖闭上嘴巴，装出一副特别认真又投入的样子。

“审美差异就是，呃——”克鲁利转了转眼睛，在自己肚子里搜刮合适的词汇，“就是说每个人喜欢的东西都不一样，大家都可以有自己的偏好和选择。这是差异性。”

“差异性不好。”哈斯塔嘟嘟囔囔，“全能之主不喜欢差异性。加百列也说了，不需要差异，所有天使都应该是一样的才好。”

“加百列根本不懂什么叫审美，你别听他的。”克鲁利伸出右手食指在舌头上蘸了点口水，然后用口水在星星表面画了几个圈。

“你真恶心。”哈斯塔五官皱成一团。

“嘿，我又受伤了——这不是挺好看的么？”克鲁利把星星举起来，心满意足地看自己的口水在上面变干，几条浅金色光带慢慢浮现出来，“说回差异性的问题——差异性很好，我特别喜欢差异性，每个人都应该不一样。你就没什么特别想做的事儿么？”

哈斯塔在自己的星星上也画了几个圈圈，但用的不是口水，而是材料部统一派发的造星标准用材。然后他耷拉着脑袋，把手掌里的星星稍微压扁了一点：“上级安排我做什么，我就做什么。”

“别这样啊，朋友，有点追求。”

“好吧。”白发天使依旧是无精打采的样子，“我喜欢唱歌，我想加入天堂合唱团。”

“这就对了！”克鲁利发出一声欢呼，“你喜欢唱歌，这就是差异性，这是你和别人不一样的地方。“

为了表示兴奋，他站起来原地转了几个圈，红头发乱成一团：”你喜欢唱歌，多好啊，然后呢？你打算什么时候加入合唱团？”

“我试过几次，他们每次都把我拒之门外。”哈斯塔特别忧伤，“他们还说我唱得很难听。”

“下次你可以唱给我听听。”克鲁利扯了根头发，开始思考怎么把它揉进星星里面，“相信我，我对艺术方面的东西特别在行，一定会是出色的听众。”

哈斯塔并不太擅长自我表达和与人交流。他模模糊糊意识到，此时在自己心里面一点点膨胀起来的特殊情感大概是“感激”或者“感动”，但不知道要如何把这种情感以具象化方式表现出来。于是他看上去更惆怅了。

惆怅的哈斯塔鼻腔里发出几个黏糊的、无意义的、同样惆怅的音节，他再开口时用更加惆怅的语调说：“我好久没看见利古尔了。”

“是啊，利古尔现在可是大忙人。”克鲁利终于成功把自己的头发揉进星星里，多年之后这颗星星地表之下会流淌着一条金红色的河流，“我听说他最近在帮路西法做事情，应该很长一段时间都不会来管我们了。”

那天用餐时间，克鲁利又见到了浅金色头发的权天使。

天堂统一派发的餐食永远是白面包，干巴巴的，没有味道。他盘腿坐着，用云朵裹白面包吃，目光始终落在那个权天使身上。

他听见同伴叫他“亚茨拉菲尔”。

亚茨拉菲尔——克鲁利想——这名字有点拗口，但是我喜欢，它很漂亮。

那双蓝眼睛用一种近乎虔诚的眼神看着自己领到的白面包，在用餐前闭上眼睛认真祈祷。

天使们从一开始便被教导要在用餐前虔诚祈祷，因为全能之主分发下来的白面包是非常神圣的食物——其实克鲁利根本没吃过其他东西，他一直很好奇“不神圣的食物”都有哪些，尝起来是什么味道——因此所有天使都会在用餐前祈祷，这行为一点都不特殊。

但亚茨拉菲尔祈祷的时候，他看上去并不像是在遵循某一规则或教条，而是在发自内心赞美面前的食物、赞美“用餐”这一举动。

他祈祷的时候看起来充满期待，进食时快乐得眼睛都弯起来。

克鲁利把自己嘴里的云朵裹白面包囫囵个吞下去。

亚茨拉菲尔眼睛的颜色很特别，并非纯粹的蓝色，而是在接近天空的澄澈蓝色里稍微混了点棕绿。这两种颜色混在一起显得干净又温和，让人感觉非常舒服。

克鲁利觉得自己从来没见过这么漂亮的眼睛，它里面有非常多饱满雀跃的情绪，和其他天使的眼睛不一样。

他想自己应该找机会去和亚茨拉菲尔做个自我介绍，然后他们可以交个朋友，随便聊些有趣的话题，或者在云朵间散步。他可以带亚茨拉菲尔参观自己工作的地方，给他看自己造的星星。

或者，他们可以去宇宙里。

星星被放进星轨之后会胀得很大，并散发出绚丽灿烂的光。他们会比刚造出来的时候漂亮很多。克鲁利非常喜欢在宇宙里欣赏自己的作品，他想亚茨拉菲尔也会喜欢。他可以和对方讲讲每颗星星是怎么来的，可以说说他的创作灵感和艺术理念。

他多希望这名权天使可以理解自己的聪明点子和绝妙创意啊，全天堂都不懂得欣赏“创作”的美妙之处，可他偏觉得亚茨拉菲尔可以。

**3-没人能拒绝这样的礼物**

“我看起来怎样？”克鲁利转了个圈。

“不怎么样。”哈斯塔嘟嘟囔囔。

“你好好看看。看看我今天和平常有什么不一样。”

他说完扯了扯腰带。腰带——哈斯塔注意到了——他以前从来不佩腰带的。是一条金腰带，和克鲁利眼睛的颜色很像，上面雕了简单的纹路。

“你今天佩了腰带。”哈斯塔咂咂嘴，干巴巴地说，“看着还行——不丑。”

克鲁利知道，对哈斯塔来说“不丑”是个相当高的评价，于是他心满意足地在自己工位上坐下来开始工作。

“我觉得你得有点追求，朋友。”红头发天使抓一把造星材料捏了个球，在手心里拋着玩，“不管是对自己造出来的星星，还是对自己的外表，都可以有点更高的要求。你长得挺好看的，可以考虑打扮一下自己，说不定对加入天堂合唱团有帮助。”

这是实话。他一直觉得哈斯塔的头发很漂亮。

不同于自己打着卷儿的红头发，哈斯塔近乎纯白的头发直而柔顺，从肩膀上垂下来的样子非常优雅。他肤色也很白，再加上天使标配的白袍子，整个人看上去就像一阵白花花的、轻柔的风。

何况他还有一双很大、很漂亮的黑眼睛。

“打扮一下自己。”哈斯塔无精打采地嘟囔，“就像你这样？”

“是啊。”克鲁利冲他笑，露出两排白晃晃的牙，“我觉得我也挺好看的。”

“为什么要打扮自己？”

“为了——可以为了很多事情，”克鲁利开始低头雕星星，“为了让自己高兴，为了找点事情做，或者为了吸引别人的注意力。都行。”

“谁？”

“啊？”

“你想吸引谁的注意力？”

克鲁利雕星星的手停了下来。他突然发现自己说漏了嘴。哈斯塔虽然绝大多数时候都无精打采，可他一点不傻，在某些事情上甚至称得上“敏锐”。

“没谁。”红头发天使相当做作地吹了个口哨，努力让自己声音听上去很酷。

“是那个权天使。”哈斯塔头都不抬一下，“胖乎乎的那个。你上次吃白面包的时候一直在盯着他看，我发现了。”

克鲁利发出一声绝望的呻吟。

“好吧，是他，没错。”他投降了，“怎么啦，不行吗？他那么可爱，我想认识他。”

哈斯塔皱着鼻子嘟囔了一句不知道什么东西，然后他说：“那就去啊。”

“我在找机会啊。”克鲁利把雕了一半的星星随手一扔，那颗星星在他脚边滚了两圈，发出微不可闻的尖细抗议，“我总不可能就这么突然走上前去，然后跟他说，嗨，你好，我们做朋友吧。”

“为什么不能？”

“这太唐突了。”他把身子弓起来，双手托着腮，看起来有点沮丧，“我得给他留个好印象。”

“这一点都不像你。你从来不是这个样子的。”哈斯塔的语气特别惋惜，十分忧伤，“记得我们是怎么认识的吗，你那时候就是从一堆天使里走出来，跟我说——”

“嗨，你好，我是克鲁利，我们做个朋友吧。”克鲁利记得这件事。他回答得无精打采，觉得自己现在一点都不酷。

“… …对。”哈斯塔停下雕星星的手，“然后我们就是朋友了。我觉得这招管用。”

“可这次不一样。”

“有什么不一样？”

这个问题把克鲁利难住了。他把丢在脚边的半成品星星捡起来，心不在焉地在上边雕花纹，雕得里出外进七扭八歪，并对哈斯塔说：“让我想想。”

他想，最大的不同或许在于，亚茨拉菲尔让他感到“担忧”。

这件事非同小可，相当不一般。克鲁利认为自己总体上来说是个很乐观的天使，他特别会在无聊工作中找乐子，尤其擅长让自己的精神长期处于一种活跃且饱满的状态。他想到什么好玩的事情就去做，想到什么问题就会问，并且永远可以在第一个问题吃了闭门羹之后锲而不舍地问出第二个和第三个问题。

他去问上帝宇宙的意义是什么，天使们为什么不能自由选择自己喜欢的工作，我们为什么没有休息日，以及能不能提供点白面包之外的食物。

他向上级提议要丰富天堂合唱团和天堂管弦乐队的曲目，要让音乐风格尽可能多样化。

他遵循本能在做一些让自己感到快乐的事情，从来不担心，根本没想过这些提议和问题会不会带来什么特别糟糕的后果。

而亚茨拉菲尔不一样。

“我担心他觉得我没趣，不想跟我做朋友。”克鲁利有点尴尬。这句话一点都不酷。

“如果他不想跟我做朋友，那太糟了，我会很难过的。”他开始扯头发，“所以我必须得——必须得做好准备，要给他一个完美的第一印象。”

哈斯塔对同伴露出一个“你没救了”的表情，然后说：“我觉得没必要担心这个。虽然我觉得你话又多，又烦人，脑子还有点问题，但你确实很有趣。”

“哦… …哦——！”克鲁利的情绪在这两个“哦”之间由低落转为振奋。他金灿灿的眼睛睁得特别大，一眨不眨地盯着哈斯塔，似乎很感动。

“真的么？第一次有人这么——这么评价我。我真开心。”

“大多数天使当然都不会觉得你有趣，正如他们不觉得应该让我加入天堂合唱团。”哈斯塔的声音很惆怅，同时充满了哲学家特有的那种深沉腔调，“但你也说了，大多数天使都不具备审美和发现趣味的能力。所以如果他们觉得你很奇怪，那恰好可以证明事实上你很有趣。”

“谢谢，朋友，我觉得好多了。”克鲁利心情大好，兴高采烈地在星星表面洒下大把大把五颜六色的光斑，现在它看起来相当浮夸，“这颗星星就是我们友谊的见证者，它会特别特别亮。”

哈斯塔无精打采地看了一眼那颗星星——各种颜色的光斑混在一起，密度和浓度过高，光芒覆盖了星球表面的材质、凹凸、七扭八歪的纹路和其他一切东西。现在它看起来根本不像颗星星，更像是把用来造星星的光斑放大几十倍之后直接放在了那里。

最后这团光混在一起，成了白色。特别亮，非常澄净，澄净得很混沌。

“看呀，哈斯塔，喜欢吗？”克鲁利举起这颗星星，同时把眼睛眯成一条缝儿。他眼睛被晃得很疼。

哈斯塔同样眯着眼睛回答：“不讨厌。求你把它拿开，我要瞎了。”

那天休息时间，克鲁利拉着哈斯塔找了个偏僻又安静的角落，说要为同伴开一场个人演唱会。他从流水线上偷了一堆亮晶晶的造星材料，用它们和云朵一起搭了个简易舞台，在舞台上空点缀了几团形状不断模糊变幻的光。

哈斯塔看起来似乎没有平时那么惆怅了。

他犹豫了一会儿，走上台开始演唱——是天堂合唱团的经典曲目《我们亲爱的大天使长》——唱得很投入，相当深情。

哈斯塔把自己唱得泪眼汪汪，差点要哭出来，而他唯一的观众甚至真掉了几滴眼泪。

当天他们因制造噪音打扰其他天使工作休息而接到两封投诉信，被罚去星轨上扫一星期的星际垃圾。

在星轨上扫垃圾的时候，克鲁利脑子里想的主要是亚茨拉菲尔，以及如何给亚茨拉菲尔留下一个完美的第一印象。

从星轨上回到天堂之后，他发现那个权天使手里多了把火焰剑——亮白色的火光，特别圣洁，特别明亮。

“我听说他会被上帝派到地球上去，虽然地球还没造出来。”哈斯塔站在克鲁利身边，“他会在那个什么‘伊甸园’的东边守着它。”

“哦。真好。”克鲁利回答得心不在焉。

“你为什么还不去跟他搭讪？”哈斯塔用胳膊肘捅了捅同伴的后背。

“我刚扫完垃圾，现在浑身上下就是星际垃圾的酸味儿。”红头发天使把胳膊抬到鼻子底下闻了闻，“第一印象很重要的，哈斯塔，我不希望他对我的第一印象是‘一个浑身垃圾味儿的邋遢鬼’。”

“知道么，虽然我不知道‘酷’是什么意思，不过你在这事儿上一点都不酷。”哈斯塔嘟嘟囔囔地走开，“只要牵扯到这个叫亚茨拉菲尔的权天使，你就跟变了个人一样，一点都不酷。”

“你说得一点没错。”克鲁利干脆利落地放弃了立场，跟在同伴后面，“但是没关系，我已经想好了——我终于知道怎样给他一个完美的第一印象了。”

“哦，是吗？”哈斯塔干巴巴地问。

“他就要被派到地球上去了不是吗，地球上肯定比天堂好玩多了，我要在地球上跟他搭讪。”克鲁利打了个响指，兴奋地咬住下唇，“我还要给他一份礼物。”

哈斯塔挑挑眉。

“我要——我要在地球周边布满亮晶晶的、特别漂亮的星星。这样，不管他在地球上哪个角落，只要一抬头就能看见满天星辰。”克鲁利露出傻乎乎的笑容，“多美啊，没人能拒绝这份礼物。”

“可是星星的位置是星体排列与星轨规划小组负责的，只有他们能决定地球附近有多少颗星星。”哈斯塔对这个计划提不起什么兴趣，他认为这不太可行。

“我知道全能之主打算把地球放在银河系猎户座的旋臂上。”红头发天使笑得更开心了，“你看，我们是星体制造小组的，偶尔去帮同事一点小忙没什么大不了，是吧？天使就该互相帮助啊。”

**4-全宇宙最美的星空**

那是克鲁利有史以来工作最认真的一段时间。

利古尔依旧在路西法身边忙来忙去，哈斯塔和克鲁利都不知道他具体在忙些什么，只听说那是一些了不得的大事，会为大家的工作环境与待遇带来很大程度上的改善。

克鲁利不在乎这个。利古尔没工夫回来更好，这样他才有更多时间来实施自己的小计划，他要为那个叫亚茨拉菲尔的权天使布置一整片星空——那会是全宇宙最美的一片星空。

我们之前说过，那时候人类还没有出现，所以像“艺术家”、“画家”、“雕塑家”这样的职业也自然没有出现，甚至连这些词汇都还没有被发明出来。但如果有哪个文艺复兴时期的艺术家能来到当下这个特定时间、这个特定地点、见证这特定的一幕、见证克鲁利在造星流水线上工作的样子，那么他一定会说——“他一定是当今世界上最伟大的艺术家”。

克鲁利的创作热情空前膨胀，他将自己在创作方面的天赋发挥到前所未有的水平，在流水线上不休不眠地工作。反正，天使本来也不需要睡眠。他甚至不再在固定时间去广场上领白面包，把省下来的时间全部投入到工作当中。

他要为亚茨拉菲尔在地球周围布置一片全宇宙最美的星空。

他要让那个天使无论在地球上的哪个角落，只要一抬头，就能看见漫天星辉。

然后他可以站在地球上，站在他自己造出来的漫天星辉下面跟这个天使搭话，向他做个自我介绍。那会是绝佳的开场白，他一定可以给权天使留下完美的第一印象。

克鲁利在流水线上雕第一颗星星的时候，脑子里已经开始想象他和亚茨拉菲尔躺在地球上的不知道什么地方——但一定是个很棒的地方——晒着星光聊天的情景，星星们倒映在权天使颜色偏蓝的漂亮眼睛里。

这想象让他干劲十足。

他将一堆原材料捏成圆形，涂上淡紫色涂料，再用浅粉色混进去做微妙又美丽的渐变。他把光斑在手指间碾碎成细腻粉末，经调和稀释之后之后均匀涂在星体表面，然后将这颗星星整个用一团飘忽不定、不断发生反应和变化的细小颗粒包裹起来。它静静悬浮在不断变换形状的颗粒中，散发出某种柔和又浪漫的粉紫色光晕。

“不知道为什么，”哈斯塔朝这颗星星看过来，“它让我有点——心跳加速。”

“这就对了。”克鲁利笑得露出一排牙，“创作，朋友，在创作这件事情上，你得倾注自己的内心，你得把自己心里面的真实想法注入到作品当中。”

白头发天使一言不发。

“你看，我在这颗星星里注入了我对亚茨拉菲尔的好感。”克鲁利打量着粉紫色星星，觉得它堪称完美，“所以现在它可以代表我的内心。”

“我刚刚说它让我感觉心跳加速——有点，”哈斯塔磨磨蹭蹭地接着说了下去，“有点恶心。”

克鲁利猛地把头转过去，脖子发出“喀啦”一声，他看上去想骂人。

“不好意思，我不是说你的内心很恶心。”哈斯塔凄凄惨惨地看了同伴一眼，然后叹了特别饱满、特别悠长的一口气，“你在这颗星星里面倾注的情感太浓烈了，它们在影响我，让我心跳加速，心跳加速的后果就是——我有点想吐。”

他说完干呕了一下。

克鲁利特别绝望地一巴掌糊住自己的脸：“求你了，去吐吧。”

哈斯塔提着白袍子从工位上站起来，说要去平复一下心情。他在临走时惆怅地看着克鲁利，目光像是在看一头要在今晚祭典上被宰杀的羔羊：“我突然明白什么是‘激情’了，谢谢，你很有激情。”

克鲁利说：“我真欣慰。”

然后他继续造星星。

缠着一圈圈米黄色花纹的淡绿色星星，表面晶莹剔透，呈微妙的半透明状。坚硬的蓝灰色星星，凹凸不平，有非常尖锐的凸起和奇形怪状的小山包，地表下包裹着滚烫的、能量巨大的奇妙固液混合物。光泽度良好的棕色星星，表面柔韧而富有弹性，克鲁利想办法让它闻起来带点甜味儿——然后他在这颗星星上舔了一下，像几千年后的人类舔棒棒糖那样，觉得味道还不错。

他的口水会在星星表面慢慢下渗、渗入地表，百年之后那片被他舔过的土壤会特别丰美肥沃，蓬松有弹性的深棕色土壤将孕育出不计其数的美丽生命。深红色的花、浅黄色的花、瘦高的花和矮矮胖胖的花、浓艳夺目的花和淡雅低调的花。

他在造星星的时候脑子里只想着一件事情。亚茨拉菲尔。

他以那个权天使打着卷的浅金色卷发、圆润得恰到好处的身体线条为灵感，以他说话时雀跃温和的语调和明亮笑容为灵感，创造出一颗又一颗星星。克鲁利感觉自己的创作热情从未如此高涨，全新的想法和念头不断从脑子里涌现。他发觉以往的创作似乎更偏向纯粹的灵感挖掘和堆砌，纯粹在追求一些和以往不一样的、更好玩好看的东西。

而现在不一样。红头发天使咬着下唇，为另一颗星星调配独属于它的光晕。他知道自己现在并不是在挖掘或者堆砌，他在表达——在表达自己，表达内心，同时表达自己对亚茨拉菲尔的感觉。

他在为亚茨拉菲尔创造一片全宇宙最美的星空，这同时也是他自己的星空。是属于他们的星空。在地球被创造出来之后的无数个千年里，在那颗新球上，只要一抬头，就可以看见这片迷人景色。

克鲁利笑了，金眼睛闪闪发光。

然后他开始想地球。

地球会由全能之主亲自创造。它会是什么样子，它有多大，它会是什么颜色？它会有光环吗，会有绕着它转的卫星吗？

红头发天使心里充满期待。他想“地球”一定会很有趣——上帝之前说过的那些，那些沙漠、花园、人类和动物什么的，听着就有意思。地球一定不会像天堂这么无聊，地球上会有更多懂得什么叫欣赏、什么叫激情和生活乐趣的家伙，亚茨拉菲尔在那一定会比在天堂里开心很多。

他突然希望地球可以是蓝色。

澄净的蓝色，加一点点棕绿，不用太大，也不需要太耀眼的光芒和浮夸装饰。它会很美。就像亚茨拉菲尔的眼睛。

哈斯塔拎着白袍子回来的时候，克鲁利已经造好了一整堆的星星。他坐在星星堆成的小山边，托着腮帮子乐呵呵地说：“哈斯塔，我希望地球是蓝色。”

**5-你好，再见**

三天之后——谢天谢地，这段时间利古尔一直在路西法那边，他根本没空管这间小小的造星工坊——克鲁利造好了他所需的所有星星。这是他最得意的一批星星，每一颗的材质、颜色、光晕和明暗度都不一样，是真真正正的心血之作，每一颗都独一无二。

他迫不及待想看到成品。

但首先，他得混进星体排列和星轨规划小组，他需要在几条星轨上做点小修改，让地球附近的可用星轨尽可能多一点，然后亲自把他的星星们放到轨道上去。

克鲁利用袍子兜着星星去交货。在把它们递给星体排列小组的天使们时，他打了个响指，特别灿烂地笑着说：“嘿，朋友们，我得到指令要来这帮你们一个小忙。”

星体排列小组的天使挑了挑眉毛。显然，他们并没有收到相关通知。

“我猜你们还没收到通知，事出突然嘛。”克鲁利自顾自地接过用来装星星的小推车，“我的任务跟那个‘地球’有关。我听说全能之主马上就要把地球放进宇宙里了，但它附近的星星还没布置好。”

“啊，是有什么回事儿。”一名黑头发天使点了点头。现在他们有点相信了。

“那就对了。”克鲁利神气活现，推着小推车径直走向星体排列和星轨规划的工作区，“我就是来帮你们做这事儿的，朋友们，尽管交给我——合作愉快！”

“可是地球附近的星体布置工作量挺大的，你不需要我们帮你吗？”黑头发天使挠了挠头。

“完全没这个必要！”克鲁利头也不回地冲他挥手，非常酷，特别有型。

于是在地球放进宇宙之前的某一天，一个佩着金腰带的红头发天使，独自推着一车星星，来到了星体排列组的工作间。他根本没看桌上叠了好厚一沓的星轨规划图和星体排列图，而是直接推着小推车来到了宇宙里。

星星们在他的手推车里发光。

克鲁利来到银河系猎户座旋臂上，然后他开始布置他的星空——让附近的几条星轨稍微便宜一点，稍微修改一下现有星星们的运行轨迹，然后在猎户座悬臂上多加了几十条原本不存在的星轨。

星轨纵横交错，轨道走向于混乱之中呈现一种微妙又宏大的和谐感，长短和半径比例在固定限度之内呈现出近乎无限的可能与多样性。这看起来疯狂又实际，杂乱无章又井然有序，似乎哪里都不太对，但同时又好像完全不存在任何差错。

克鲁利很满意。

他用第一天时间布置星轨基本走向，用第二天的时间来调整星轨与星轨之间的距离，并计算每颗星星运行的方向与速度，确保他们不会在运行过程中撞在一起。第三天，他开始将星星们放到轨道上。

这是整个工作当中最有趣的一部分。

特别疯狂，充满诗意和美感，每一次都让人心情雀跃。

就当时的情况来说，“银河系猎户座旋臂”这个位置在整片宇宙中显得偏僻又冷清，因此克鲁利可以尽情抒发他的创作热情，在这个角落里随心所欲地布置起一小片独属于他和亚茨拉菲尔的星空——没有哪个天使会过度关注猎户座旋臂上发生的事情，他们一时半会儿不会发现有人篡改了星轨，还凭空多造了几十条轨迹出来。

星星被一颗颗放进轨道里。

克鲁利悬浮在宇宙中，脚下踏着虚无，然后他在虚无当中展开了自己的翅膀。相当巨大的一双翅膀，根部覆着柔软绒毛，边缘处的羽毛优美修长，有着流畅且漂亮的线条。他的羽毛并不是纯白色，碎星一样的金色散落在羽毛边缘，颜色很淡，形成浅金到纯白的优美过渡。

他煽动翅膀，让自己在星轨和星轨之间自如行动，红头发打着卷在翅膀上跳跃。

星球滑入轨道后开始沿既定轨道运行，在运行中逐渐膨大，并散发出更加绚丽的光。克鲁利不觉得乏味或者疲倦，他将手推车里数量繁多的星星接二连三放在星轨上，精心搭配每一块区域内的星体颜色和大小，使他们无论从哪个角度看过去都无限趋近于完美。

红头发的天使很满意。

这绝对是全宇宙中迄今为止最美丽的星空，今后也不会再出现比它还要美丽的星空。然后克鲁利从袖子里掏出一把细碎材料——一些粘稠的气体和会发光的粉尘——在手掌间将它们变作星云。

他把星云随意撕扯成大小不一形状不同的碎片，让它们散落在星体之间。

这是偶然的艺术，是充满不确定和不可预计性的创作。克鲁利抿了抿嘴唇，眼睛里闪着兴奋。他自己也不知道星云会散落在哪里，而这种充满不可控性的创作往往会诞生绝佳的效果。

整片星空的创作工作结束于第四天下午。克鲁利坐在一颗特备特别小、也特别漂亮的星球上，懒洋洋地把翅膀拖在身后，欣赏自己创造出来的这片星空。

它是“美”和“创造力”，是“迷人”和“惊艳”，是“吸引力”和“神秘感”。它趋近于“完美”。

克鲁利心满意足地在小行星上抻了个懒腰，他的一根头发落在小行星表面，然后飞快钻入土壤里。很多很多年之后，虽然不知道为什么，但这地方会开出一朵被人们称之为“玫瑰”的花。

他知道亚茨拉菲尔绝对会喜欢这个。没人能拒绝这个。

克鲁利推着空无一物的手推车从宇宙回到天堂，没过多长时间就收到了四份警告书——伪造全能之主的旨意，欺骗天使，擅自修改和创造星轨，违抗神圣意志。

他捏着这四份警告书翻来覆去读了几遍，并不觉得后果有多严重，甚至在琢磨第一份和第二份警告书讲的其实差不多是同一个意思，应该把它们合在一起。这样他可以少领一份警告，天堂也可以节省开支。

“我刚做了件超酷的事儿！我创造出了全宇宙最美的星空！”——他是这么和哈斯塔说的。

而哈斯塔是这么回答的——“我觉得你完了，迄今为止你收到的警告书摞起来比天堂合唱团的歌词本还要厚。”

“这不怪我，怪他们歌太少。”克鲁利在同伴肩膀上拍了两下，“早就提议合唱团扩充一下曲目，他们就是不听。”

哈斯塔不想理他这套歪理。

克鲁利在哈斯塔身边坐下来，语气充满向往：“亚茨拉菲尔肯定会喜欢我为他造的这片星空。等着瞧吧，等地球造了出来，我们一起去那上面看看。”

“看什么？”白头发天使提不起什么兴趣。他还在想加入天使合唱团的事，并认为上次那份“制造噪音打扰其他天使工作休息”的警告书实在过分。唱歌怎么能算“制造噪音”呢，他唱得多投入啊，克鲁利都听哭了。

“看我造的星空啊，地球上是最佳观赏地点！”克鲁利上半身向后仰，啪叽一下把自己平摊在云朵上，“我们还可以去看看地球上的花园，动植物，看看人类到底是怎么回事儿。一定很好玩。”

“我不知道什么是‘好玩’。”哈斯塔慢吞吞地摇摇头。

“你会明白的，信我，到了那你就会明白了。”克鲁利笑得像个傻子，把头发缠在自己手指上玩。

那天他们吃白面包的时候，亚茨拉菲尔依旧闭着眼睛认真祈祷，嘴角因为快乐和期待感而微微上翘。

你一定不知道，我为你造了一片全宇宙最美的星空——克鲁利觉得今天白面包都比以往要好吃——等你到了地球上，不管你在哪，只要一抬头就能看见满天繁星，那是我送给你的礼物。

然后他笑了出来。我们会是很好的朋友。

由于克鲁利前阵子空前膨胀并井喷的创作欲，他超额完成了造星小组大概一整个星期的工作量，并为自己和同伴赢得了一个非常悠闲的下午。

这个下午他们没有需要完成的工作，也没有什么让人厌烦的会议。在天堂里无所事事地闲逛了一阵子之后，克鲁利在一团特别特别厚实的云上掏了个洞，然后和哈斯塔一起钻进去聊天。

“你觉得未来会怎样？”克鲁利问。

“不会怎样，和现在一样。”哈斯塔无精打采地回答。

“当然不可能和现在一样。”他扯着自己的红头发，“你看，我们从诞生起就在帮全能之主构建宇宙，现在宇宙已经构建得差不多了，只剩下一点收尾工作。等这项工程彻底结束——”

“——就会有新的工作。”哈斯塔以一种绝望悲凉的语气打断他，“然后我们会继续工作，继续吃白面包，继续无聊。”

克鲁利发出一声特别绝望的呻吟。

他瘫在云朵之间，无精打采地耷拉着眼睛：“我真希望发生点什么好完的事——希望上帝快点把那个什么‘地球’造出来，然后把我也派到上面去。”

“你只是想早点跟亚茨拉菲尔搭上话。”哈斯塔毫不留情。

“... …也可以这么说没错。”克鲁利继续在手指上缠头发玩儿，“但这只是一方面。另一方面是，我希望能发生点不一样的事情，我渴望改变。”

“而我喜欢一成不变。”白头发天使下了定论。

在这场谈话开始朝着越来越无聊的方向发展，克鲁利提不起精神，他想猫在这个洞里睡一会儿——当然，天使不需要睡觉，可他喜欢，何况近期的高负荷工作的确让他有点累。

利古尔就是在这个时候路过的。他身边是路西法，还有其他很多天使。

利古尔在他们藏身的洞前蹲下来，看着自己的两名下属，表情相当复杂。

“嗨。”克鲁利耷拉着眼皮冲他打招呼，“你们这么多人是要去哪，天堂合唱团演出又要开始了吗？”

“不是。”利古尔决定不去指责下属在云团上挖洞的行为，“我们在——这是一场游行抗议，一起来吗？”

克鲁利挑了挑眉毛。听起来有点意思。

“路西法是我们的主心骨，这段时间以来我一直在和他一起筹备这个。”利古尔蹲在洞口向他们解释，“我们想要——更灵活的工作时间，更丰富的娱乐设施和更舒适的工作环境。”

“听着不错。”克鲁利感觉自己没那么困了。

“没错，我们得为自己争取权利，克鲁利，否则全能之主根本不会注意到我们。”利古尔握了握拳，看上去干劲十足，“一起来吗？”

“当然。”克鲁利从洞里爬了出来，“我有好多意见要提。你说得对，我们得为自己争取权利。”

他转身把哈斯塔拉了出来。

“我没什么意见想提，我不想去。”哈斯塔不情不愿。

“别这样，有点追求，你不是想加入天堂合唱团吗？”同伴拉着他，“这是个好机会！”

哈斯塔耷拉着眉毛和嘴角想了一会儿。然后他慢吞吞地说：“是，没错，我应该再尝试一遍。”

克鲁利发出一声欢呼。

他们加入游行队伍，在路西法的带领下浩浩荡荡地前进。这支队伍情绪有点激动，他们主要由被压迫剥削得特别惨、已经好久没好好休息的天使组成，其中也有不少是闲着无聊来看热闹的。另有小部分心怀特别强烈的不满情绪，这种不满开始逐渐孕育出诸如愤怒和仇恨之类的负面情绪。

克鲁利觉得这些负面情绪不太好，有什么事儿不能坐下来好好聊聊呢？他开始打腹稿，希望可以改善一下每日饮食，问问宇宙建设项目完成之后他该干什么，并打算让上帝把自己也派到地球上去。他想去那找亚茨拉菲尔。

然后他远远看见了另一队天使——由米迦勒率领——站在他们正前方。那个叫亚茨拉菲尔的天使也在队伍中，他举着火焰剑站在离米迦勒不远的地方，看上去心情不太好。

克鲁利第一次见他脸上出现“微笑”之外的表情。权天使亚茨拉菲尔丢失了笑容，他站在那，缩着眉头，脸上写满疑惑和担忧。那双蓝眼睛的颜色比平时暗一点，里面雀跃的光不见了，一层灰尘覆盖在他的眼睛上。

克鲁利不知道亚茨拉菲尔有没有看见自己，他有没有在看自己。

“看呐！是路西法和他的同伙们！”

——他听见了这么样一句话。

人群中响起一阵惊呼，他们脚下的云层似乎是裂开了。

克鲁利又看了一眼那双漂亮的蓝眼睛，莫名其妙地对哈斯塔耸耸肩：“我不知道这是怎么回事。”

然后他从云层上摔了下去。

**尾声-从地球上开始**

“下场可真惨啊。”克鲁利站在伊甸园东侧的高墙上，慢慢舒展着自己的翅膀——纯黑色，没有闪耀的荣光，也没有漂亮的浅金色过渡。

亚茨拉菲尔朝他笑，笑得有点敷衍，但依旧很漂亮。然后他问：“不好意思，你刚刚说什么？”

这跟克鲁利一开始想象的不太一样。中间发生了太多曲折离奇且充满戏剧性夸张手法的东西，具体来讲包括堕天、摔进硫磺池、翅膀和荣光被烧得一干二净、然后重新长出一对漆黑的翅膀。

从此他有了新的身份，一个恶魔。

说实话，有点惨——不管是自己，还是这对刚刚被赶出伊甸园的人类——他觉得全能之主在这两件事上都有点小题大做了。

但在经历了一系列戏剧性变故之后，在不可能性和无限可能性的共同引导作用之下，最终结果却和他一开始想象的一样。他来到地球上，站在这个天使身边，开始他们之间的第一场对话。

“我说‘下场可真惨啊’。”恶魔又重复了一遍，语气多少有点讽刺。他盯着天使颜色微妙的蓝眼睛。

“啊，是，是的。”亚茨拉菲尔回答，翅膀尖扫过同样洁白柔软的袍子。

克鲁利站在高墙上。他看着逐渐远去的人类、看着目光所及之处不断延绵起伏的沙丘，以及沙丘上时不时溜过的动物。他背后是一座可爱花园，泉水甘美、植物葱茏，飞鸟走兽在其中奔走，树梢上结着可口甜美的果子。

这都是天堂里没有的东西，都是他没有见过的东西。

地球果然很有意思。克鲁利这么想。

云层开始在东边的天空聚集，他抬头看了看天——再过几个小时，再过几个小时夜幕就会降临，星光会流淌在高墙上。

然后，在地球上，他会和亚茨拉菲尔一起看见自己造的那片星空。

那是全宇宙最美的星空。

虽然中途出了点差错，但克鲁利觉得，这是个相当不错的开端。


End file.
